Where Love Lies
by RandomGirl09
Summary: Bella is a lawyer with a dark past. Jasper is a Ranger. Will love ever meet? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I turn my key fob in the ignition and sigh. Wow, today has been a long day and I'm so damn ready for it to be over. I step out of my red Cadillac XT5, open the back door and grab my work bag from the backseat. After, I unlock my door, lock it behind me, take my Apple laptop on my island turn it on and start making my salad.

When the salad gets done, my computer is on. I eat my salad and finish up some notes for my court case tomorrow. When I get done, I decide to go out for a run. After my workout clothes are on, my earbuds are se, my music streaming loudly, I run the all too familiar park-way path.

It feels so good to run.

I love this feeling.

Someone taps my shoulder, I run faster.

"Ma'am!" someone says, not talking to me.

"Ma'am!" the same voice taps my shoulder again.

I turn my music off and turn around, "I'm so sorry, I had my music going and I thought that you were just some random pedestrian." I apologize as soon as I realize that he is a Texas Park Ranger.

"It's alright, you wouldn't know how many people do that. I think that I have seen you from somewhere, I don't have time to sit here and talk about this. A round of gunfire just went off and we need to get all pedestrians off the premises." He rambles on, as he grabs my arm and starts walking me down the front of the path.

"I usually don't do this, however; you seem trustworthy enough," I wright my phone number on his wrist. "please don't give that out."

With that I walk back into my house. As I go through the back way up to my yard, I notice that my parent's car is in the driveway. When I walk onto the driveway, I see them sitting on the porch.

"Isabella! Sweetheart! I've tried calling you, on the news they reported gunshots in the area and we wanted to see if you were safe." My mom rushes over to me.

"I was just out for a run. I couldn't hear my phone ringing over my iPod music. A police ranger stopped me and walked me back to the entrance. I'm fine.' My father comes over and we all hug.

"I told you that she would be okay, Esme." My father gives my mother a kiss on the check.

I wish that I could find a man that treated me like my father treats my mother. However, I choose my career over my love life and I wish I could go back in time and change that. I wish that I never met James Monroe. I wish that I could be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I make my parents dinner, after that they go home. I get a shower. After I get out, my phone rings, I hesitate for a moment then press accept.

"Hi, Isabella? Is this the right phone number? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be calling you. I'll hang up now." He starts to ramble.

"No! Wait! Yes, this is Isabella. I wouldn't have given you my number if I didn't want you to call." I stop him before he can hang up.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't want to intrude. This is probably too soon to ask; how about we go get some coffee sometime? I don't know what you like and I can't afford Starbucks all the time. How is the coffee shop on third and main, have you ever been there?" he rambles again.

"Yes, I have been there. It's a lovely place, I don't go to Starbucks often, only when I am on the rush." I start pulling on my shirt, then my leggings.

"Oh okay, great. Does 3:00 Monday work?" He asks, I start looking over my schedule on my phone. I have Court at that time.

"Monday works, I can't do it at 3, I have a case that is going to court at that time. How does 1:30 sound?" I ask, god, I hope I can make this work. However; my job does come first.

"That works, great. See you then, Isabella." He hangs up.

Wow, I have a date. Wait?! Is this a date, or just some casual friends meeting up? I grab ahold of my purse, get into my SUV and start backing out of the driveway. I drive down the all too familiar road to Target. When I park, and turn off my car, and grab a buggy I make my way down to the feminine section. I grab a box of U by Kotex pads, and start looking over at the makeup.

I pick up some mascara, then go and get some Peta crackers, and the rest of my grocery list. After, I get all my stuff, I call my mom to see if there is anything that she may need. She doesn't answer, so I make my way down to the checkout. As I am loading the stuff in my car, my phone rings, I bet it is my mom calling me back.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Is this Isabella Cullen?" the voice asks me.

"Yes, this is. Who, might I ask, are you?"

"I am Diane Ross's new assistant. She asked me to call you. She said that she couldn't make it today in court because of a prior agreement, and asked me to call you." The lady rushes out.

"So, she thinks that I can make it? I have some plans today that I can't back out of. So, maybe tell her that she should not make plans if she can't keep them." With that, I hang up.

Gosh, Dianne gets on my nerves. I mean, seriously, why would you schedule something else on the same day when you know that you have a prior agreement?! I hate how she just calls me and expects to fix her mistakes, when she knows that I don't want to, and it's not up to me to fix.

When I get to my condo, I put all my groceries away, and get my mails.

"Bills, bills, bills." I say out-loud as I look at the logo and throw it on the island. I go online and make payments to the places I need to. I start thinking about what to wear. If I wear a pencil skirt and a blazer, will that be too fancy? Should I just wear some jeans? I won't have time to change in between the coffee shop and work and I can't wear jeans to court. I hope that I won't seem to over-bearing from what I am wearing.

Jasper's POV

I did it. I called that women that I meet in the park yesterday. Gosh, she's beautiful. Why am I thinking that? I don't even know much about her. I am taken out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yell, walking down the hallway. I look thru the peephole first and see my brother. Peter.

"Hey! Why didn't you call?" I open the door.

"Oh please, where do you go?" I don't say anything. That's what I thought." He walks in and sets the beer on the table.

"What if I did happen to be out, and you wasted a trip?" I ask him, popping the top off a beer can.

"What if, what if, what if," he pops the top off his beer can too, "me and Charlotte are going out on the lake tomorrow, we both have the day off. Want to come?' he sits down on the couch turning on the game.

"What is tomorrow?" I follow him, and sit across from him.

"Monday." He answers.

Crap! I can't tell him I have a date.

"I would love to; I have a prior agreement." Yeah, if I say that maybe he won't question me.

"A prior agreement? Please, what do you have to do?" he scoffs.

"I have a date" I mumble.

"A date!," he yells, "with who?" he heard me, damn it.

"A prosecutor. Her name is Isabella Cullen. You might have seen her."

"I might have seen her. How did you even meet her?" he takes a sip of his beer.

"I was patrolling the park and she was running, gunshots were heard in the area, and I had to evacuate everyone. She was one of the ones that I had to help evacuate." I take breaks in between to sip on my beer.

"Wow! I'll be sure to talk to her the next time I see her."

"No! I mean, please don't. I don't want to mess this up." I rush out.

"Gosh, calm down, I won't." he chuckles.

From there we sip on our beers and catch up, even though we see each other at work all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Today is the day. Today is the day I meet Jasper at the Coffee shop. I hope it won't seem to weird if I show up in a pencil skirt, and blouse with a blazer. I don't have time to change after this "date". Is this even a date?

I go to my linen closet, pull out 2 towels and my mat that absorbs water. Next, I go into my bathroom, turn the water on to warm up. As the water is warming up, I decide to pick out my outfit. I pull out a black almost knee-cap length pencil skirt with a turquoise blouse and a black blazer, and lay them on my bed. I go back into the bathroom and hop in the shower.

After I turn the water off, I blow dry my hair, and get dressed. After, I get my makeup out and do some light makeup-lip gloss, nude color eyeshadow, mascara. When I walk back into my room to get my matching black briefcase and purse, my phone rings. It's my father.

"Hello, dad." I say into the phone, as I rummage thru my closet.

"Isabella, hi" he pauses, "what are you doing? You sound out of breath."

"I am getting ready for work; trying to find my purse in the closet. Why? Did you need something?" I ask into the phone.

"Nope, just calling to check up on you. What are you doing today? Maybe you can come over to dinner at our house?" he asks me.

"I'll have to see what my schedule looks like. I'm sure that I could do it. It will have to be a late dinner." I found my purse.

"That's okay. Edward and Alice are coming over. Your mother wanted to have a family dinner."

"Okay, dad, I have to go. Love you, bye." I say as I look at the clock.

He says it back, then hangs up.

I grab some toast, get my keys then make my way out the door. I put my briefcase and purse in the backseat and start driving down to the coffee shop. When I walk in, I notice that he is already there and dressed casually. Great, I probably made him wait and I am over-dressed. Great. Just great.

Okay, Isabella, remain calm.

"Hi, Jasper, right?" I ask as I walk over to his table and pull out a chair even though I already know it is him.

"Yes, Isabella." He stands up and pulls my chair out for me.

Swoon!

"Sorry, if I'm over dressed, I have work right after this." I rush out.

"We didn't have to do this now, it could've waited," he looks at me after he sits down, "what kind of coffee do you like?" he starts to get out his wallet.

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that. I can pay for my own coffee." I start digging thru my purse for my wallet.

"Nonsense. I asked you out on this date, it is my responsibility to pay for you." He sternly tells me.

"Okay, um, I'll take a black coffee with vanilla creamer, minimal sugar." I tell him, trying to make it sound as simple as possible.

"You know, you will have to go out on a date with me and let me pay. You know, return the favor." I call after him.

 _Oh, my god! Isabella did you just say that?! Gosh, for being a Harvard graduate you can be so dumb._

He turns around and nods. Great, now he probably thinks that I am a weirdo.

"One coffee for the lady." He puts it down in front of me.

He sits down and starts sipping his own coffee.

"So, Isabella, what do you do? What kind of cases do you typically take on?" he asks me.

"Well, I am a Criminal Justice Prosecutor/lawyer. I normally take on the harder ones. I think I might've seen you in court one day. Have you ever had to testify for anything?" I turn the table on him

"Yes, being out in the field like I am, you constantly have to testify." He takes a sip of his coffee.

From there on forward we talk about anything and everything. I think I might actually be falling in love with this man. Is it to soon to think that, oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

Wow. That was easier than expected. Okay. She is very easy to talk to, I like that. She has those golden-brown locks that I just wanted to run my fingers thru. Gah! You can't have these feelings. Especially for a woman you just met.

After our coffee "date" I decide to go to the gym. I go into my Red Ford Truck, start her up and drive down to the gym. After I park, I grab my change of clothes, that I always keep in my truck, walk into the gym and scan my card.

"Hi, Jasper Whitlock." I tell the lady at the desk

She clicks a few things on the mouse, and smiles, "okay, your all set."

I go into the Men's locker room, change into an old t-shirt and a pair of joggers, get out my earbuds, and go thru my gym routine of Weights, treadmill, weights, treadmill.

Once I am all said and done, I go back into the locker room, take my shirt off and you can see HUGE sweat stains on the shirt. I get into the shower and afterwards, change back into the cloths that I was wearing before.

I look down at my watch and notice that I have about an hour left before I must be at work, so I decide to go get something to eat. I pull into a McDonald's, get out and walk in. I look at the menu for about 5 minutes before placing my order.

"Hi, yes, may I have a big mac with a side of fries?"

The man taps a few things on the screen, "will that be all for you?"

"yes."

He tells me the amount, but I just give him a twenty and tell him to keep the change. They call my number, I get and eat my food. It takes me about a half an hour to finish, so when I do and after I cleaned up my area, I go back out to my truck and start driving down to the Police Station to go to work.

As I am about to turn into the parking lot, my phone rings. I make the turn and answer it.

"Ranger Jasper Whitlock speaking, how may I help you?" I ask professionally into the phone, as I don't recognize the number.

"Hi, Jasper? It's Isabella." I glance at the clock on my truck when I turn it off, I thought that she had court today?

"Yes, it's me."

"Okay, great, I don't have the wrong number. Listen, I am about to go into court so I don't have much time. About that repaying, you for buying me coffee, I was thinking, how about we go to Rose's restaurant? I am pretty good friends with the owner." She rushes out.

"Rose? As is Rosalie Hale?" I ask

"Yeah, Rosalie Hale. Do you know her?" she is moving around, I can tell because the phone statics

"Do I know her? Yeah, I know her. She is my Sister-in-law." I tell her.

"Wow, small world. I should go? Do you agree with going to Rose's restaurant?" I can tell that she is walking because I can hear her heels clicking on the marble floor of the courthouse.

"Yeah, that is fine. I'm okay with the diner."

"Okay, great. I have to go, argue all day with people to try and get them to see my point of view. I'll call you later with the details."

I tell her goodbye and she hangs up. Peter, my brother and partner, start working on the case of a missing 7-year-old girl that went missing from her babysitter's house yesterday.

"Hey, didn't you have that date with, what's her face?" Peter looks at me and suddenly asks.

"Isabella Cullen, and yes." I start looking thru the files

"Well, Jaz, how was it?"

"First, don't call me that name. Second, it's none of your business. Third, I don't want to give out any information about my love life until I know what's going on. Now, we have this 7-year-old that we need to find."

With that we go back to looking thru evidence and files about the possible suspects, her family, her, everything about her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Did I just do that? Did I just call Jasper and ask him out on a date? God, for being a lawyer, you can be stupid, Isabella. Why would you do that?!

I am broken out of my thoughts of berating myself, when the judge enters the room and the sheriff says, "All Rise."

I do as I'm told, then court starts. Ah, you are good at this; this is your playground. When the trial is over, and I won. The sheriff stops and talks to me.

"Ms. Forbes? Can I have a rod with you?" he hesitantly asks me.

"You don't have to be nervous, I don't recognize you, what is your name?" we walk out of the court room together.

"My name is Peter Whitlock, and I was wondering if you heard of the case with the missing little girl?" he looks at me and asks.

"I can't say that I have. If you have the files maybe you can forward them to me? Unless, wait, what county did it happen in? I only can do so much in the other counties." I start walking towards the parking garage, peter follows.

"It happened in this county, Ma'am." Wait! Hold up, did he say Whitlock?

"Okay, great. Just fax the files over to me and I can look at them, and help the police department out with getting warrants and stuff like that. Now, did you say Peter Whitlock?" I ask him.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Yes, my name is Peter Whitlock, why?" he asks me.

Huh that's funny.

"Oh, no reason. I have to go back to the law firm and get different files." I start to get in the car.

"Thank you again, have a nice day." With that, Peter Whitlock leaves.

After I finish my workload for the day, I go home and freshen up, then call my parents. My mom answers on the third ring.

"Hi sweetie." My mom says when she answers

"Hi, mom, I was wondering if we are still on for tonight?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh, no reason, just making sure before I drove out to yours and dads house," I grab my car keys and purse and walk out the door, "I am going to go, I'll see you later."

My mom hangs up, and I start driving to their house. I pull up to my mom's house and enter the passcode in the gate. Once I pull up to the driveway, I notice that my brother's car is here and his wife, I park at the very end of the driveways and start walking up.

"Isabella, let me take your jacket," I start pulling it off, "everyone is in the formal living room. Can I ask what you would like to drink?"

"Thank you, Eleanor. I'll take a glass of rose'." I walk into the room, my heels giving off my presence before they see me.

"Oh, Isabella!" everyone gets up to greet me.

"Hello, what was the occasion?" I ask, Eleanor hands me my wine.

"Well, now that everyone is here, Alice and myself have an announcement to make." Edward and Alice stand up.

"I'm waiting."

"We are expecting." Oh, thank god. Maybe now my mother will stop pressuring me to get married and have kids.

My mother jumps up and squeals, hugging Alice while my father 'man hugs' Edward.

"Congratulations, that's wonderful news." I give Alice a hug.

After we bask in the good news, Eleanor announces that dinner is ready. In the middle of dinner my mom stars questioning me.

"So, Isabella, Dianne tells me that you have been seen with a man. Who is it? Why haven't we met him? Is he nice? How does he treat you?"

"First, slow down. Second, his name is Jasper Whitlock. Third, I haven't brought him home yet because I want to be sure this will last. Fourthly, he is very nice, a southern gentleman. Lastly, he treats me very nice, I told you, a southern gentleman. Now, no more questions please." I shut my mother up, like I talk to the press. I finish eating my dinner then leave.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while. School just let out and I was handed two packets and 4 books to read and complete for my honors summer work. That isn't an excuse but I am updating now. I'm sorry ?

Jasper's POV

I have a date with Isabella tomorrow. In the case with the 7-year-old that went missing from the babysitters' house, I just need to get a warrant from the law house to search the fathers house. I think that it might just be a custody battle gone wrong.

As soon as I walk in my cowboy boots are clicking off the marble, making every head look at me. Even though the phones are ringing off the hook everyone still looks at me.

"Okay, can you just get those files sent out for me," pause, "thank you." I look up and see Isabella talking to someone at a cubicle.

"Isabella! I need your help!" she turns around as I walk up.

"Jasper! Come into my office." She motions for me to follow her, I happily oblige.

"I need a search warrant." I sit down across from her, taking in her office which has a very homey feeling to it.

"Well, first off, I am going to need all your evidence, then we are going to go find a judge.' I put the manila envelope on her desk. She takes it, opens it up and starts to read thru everything. After she finishes, she turns around in her chair and pulls out a paper.

"Okay, let's go find a judge." She tells me after she filled everything out.

She gets up and I follow her down the hall.

"You went to Harvard law?" we walk down the hall together.

"Yeah, I studied there and I am going back to Harvard online to further my studies," She looks at me, "um…do you know a Peter Whitlock?" she hesitantly asks.

"Peter? Of course! He is my brother," I stop her from walking, "why do you ask?"

"Well, he was the sheriff in court yesterday and he was talking to me. I didn't tell him that I knew you because I didn't know if you had any bad blood or anything." She rambles out.

"Nope, we don't have any bad blood. So, Isabella, what are we?"

She opens her mouth to respond, but someone cuts her off.

"Isabella! I have been calling you all day! Alice fell down the stairs, they took her to the hospital."

"Mother, I got your messages and I talked to Edward. You can't just show up in my place of work like this." She tenses up.

"Sorry. Hi, who are you?" the lady turns to me and asks.

I am about to respond but Bella beats me to it.

"Mom this is Jasper Whitlock, the lady that Dianne say me with. Now, we have to go, a little girl's life is hanging in the balance."

Bella and her mom talk for a few more minutes.

"Sorry about her. Anyways, the answer to your question, I guess that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that okay with you?" She looks up at me.

"Of course!" I reach down and kiss her.

"Oh! Wow!" she gasps after the kiss.

"Was that to soon? I feel like it was too soon." Now it is my turn to ramble.

"No! That was great."

We get the warrant, I give her another kiss and leave for the police station.

Wow, did I just kiss her like that? What was I thinking? At least she didn't appear to be mad because I kissed her.

A/N: another author note, I'm sorry. This chapter is short, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Wow! I can't believe that Jasper just kissed me, and we declared our relationship. That was a huge surprise, not that I am complaining about the kiss. He is a very good kisser. Ugh, now I have to deal with my mother, I wish that she wouldn't have found out about it this early on.

When I walk back to my office, I decide to give Edward another call to check up on Alice. On the third ring, he picks up.

"Hello." He says into the phone

"Hey, Eddie, it's me. How is Alice?" I call him by the name I gave him when we were children to try and brighten his mood.

"Don't call me that. She is doing good, they did an ultrasound because the baby's heartrate was a little low, but everything looks normal. The doctor said that it is normal after a fall for the baby's heartrate to drop a little. They have decided to keep her here all night just for observation." He rushes out.

"That's good! Do you need me to come up?" I ask him

He talks to someone off the phone, who I assume is Alice.

"No, we don't need you to come up. She is demanding that I ask you about your new boyfriend." He chuckles.

"Wow, news certainly does travel fast in this family. He's amazing, we had our first kiss today. You guys might know him, his name is Jasper Whitlock, rose is his twin and peter is his brother." I tell them, I can tell he put me on speaker because I can hear Alice start talking.

"Oh. My. God! You are dating Jasper? He's so gorgeous." She practically yells into the phone.

We talk for about a half an hour more, with my brother making me promise to have them meet soon.

Jasper's POV

I kissed Isabella. God, the way her soft lips felt around mine, I wish I could just keep kissing her all day.

As soon as I got the warrant, I went to the father's house. At first, he didn't let us in, he did on the very last try when we threatened to break down the door. The guy took off running so Peter went after him while I looked thru the house and called for backup.

We found the little girl under the bed, terrified out of her mind. We got her out and caught the father. Now the little girl is in the hospital being looked over and the father is sitting in the interrogation room waiting to be talked to by one of our rookies.

As soon as I see that the father is being detained, I start heading home. I walk thru the door, throw my keys on the counter, hang my jacket up, and crack open a cold one.

 _A/N: sorry that it took me so long. I will try to do better. Thanks for bearing with me!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV  
A couple of days later, while I am sitting in my office, my personal phone rings. At first I think that it is Jasper calling; however, when I answer I get something else.

"This is the Federal Correctional Institute. Inmate number 6309, James Monroe. Do you accept the call?" the robotic voice asks. I freeze.

"Yes." I say into the phone trying to be brave.

I recognize the voice immediately.

"Hello, Isabella. I haven't heard from you in a while, how have you been?" James asks.

"I have been good, James. Why are you calling? What do you want?" my voice starts to shake.

"I just want to talk to you. I have some good news, I am being let out on parole for good behavior, isn't this great? Now we can finally be together."

I hurry up and hang up before I have to say something.

I throw my phone down, and start crying. Thank god, my blinds are closed. After about 5 minutes of me crying in a ball with my high heels off, someone knocks on the door.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Ah, its Jasper. Shit.

"Come in." I say aloud, my voice wavering. He comes in, looks around and sees me curled up on a ball on the floor.

"Bella? What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." He rushes over and puts his arm around the small of my back and scoops me onto his lap.

"I-it's m-my e-e-ex." I gasp out in between sobs.

"Sshh, calm down. You're okay." He starts breathing with me.

"My e-ex, James Monroe. I was one of the girls he tortured for 6 weeks. He's in the Federal Correctional Institute, he will be out on parole for good behavior." I curl further into his chest.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Bella. No one will ever hurt you, I will personally make sure of it." He kisses the top of my head repeatedly.

"Why would they let him out?" I start to shake

"I don't know. Have you told anyone else yet? The police force can provide you with protection."

"No, you're the first person I told. Can you come to my parents' house with me when I tell everybody?" I look up into his eyes.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I have only met your mother." He looks a little nervous, god he is to cute.

"Yes, I am positive. I'm sorry, you have been so focused on me that I didn't even ask you what you can over for. Did it have to do with the law?" I start to get up so that he can get up.

"No, no, nothing like that. I wanted to surprise you with lunch. When will I meet your parents?" he sits in the chair across from my desk.

"How about tomorrow? I would like to tell them early on," I pause, "and about that lunch, I would love to." He hands me my jacket, then helps me put it on. When we reach his big truck, he opens the door for me and helps me slide into the passenger seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

She invited me to her parents' house, oh my. I mean, it is to help her tell them about her ex. From what I have read, he truly is a sick man. Who would do that to a sweet, innocent woman like my Bella? Wait, my Bella? My Bella? Where did that come from?

Today is the day that Bella is taking me to meet her parents. She offered to pick me up, and since I don't know where their house is, I happily obliged.

I pull my boots on my feet, grab my keys and wallet and shove it all in my pocket. I look out the window to see Isabella getting out of her red Cadillac. She knocks on the door.

"Hey" I say once I open the door.

"Hi, baby," she pauses and looks at my demeanor, "are you nervous?" she walks closer and puts her hand on my chest, and giggles.

"No-well, maybe a little. I've only ever met your mother and that was briefly. You are your fathers only unmarried daughter plus all the things that happened with your ex, he's going to be protective of you." I pull her closer to me, and kiss her on the lips.

"Don't worry, he's a very laid-back man."

"How have you been holding up since you got the news? What have you been doing?" I start to question her.

"You worry too much, you know that? That's okay, I find it adorable. It's only been a day since I found out about it, I'm okay. Well, you know what I've been doing, we went out to lunch, and now I'm here."

She looks at her watch, "We need to get going. I am very prompt on time." I follow her out to the car and take note of how organized her car is. We are talking, different things organized into zip-lock bags and no messes or trash anywhere.

We make small talk in the car. She turns into Lyndale San Angelo Estates.

"You grew up in here?" I ask. She nods.

"Hi, Patrick." She says to the security guy at the Gate.

"Ms. Cullen. Visiting your parents?" he asks

"You are correct," he pushes a button and the gate opens, "thank you." He responds and we continue to drive till we get to the biggest house in the corner, kind of secluded.

"This is it." She pauses for a second, unbuckles and gets out. I do the same.

We knock on the door, a woman who isn't her mother answers, but, Isabella seems to know who it is.

"May I take your jacket?" the lady asks me, I give it to her.

"Mother? Father?" Isabella starts to yell and walk around, her heels clicking on the wood floor. I follow her lead.

"Isabella!" the woman I recognize as her mother comes up to hug us.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I shake her father's hand which he pulls me into a "manly" hug.

"Jasper, sweetie, please don't call me Mrs. Cullen. That's my mothers-in-law name." she gives a tight hug.

We all sit down in, what I assume, is the living room. Her parents question me, which I happily submit to. Anything for Bella. The same woman who asked me for my coat comes and lets us know that dinner is ready and she wheels the alcohol cart into the dining room. Bella's father, Carlisle, pulls me aside while the women walk ahead.

"Jasper, I assume that Isabella told you about her ex?" he takes a sip of his drink.

"Yes sir, she did." I gulp.

"I hope you understand that because of what happened I am a little more protective of her, especially since she is my only un-married daughter. If you hurt her or make her cry, I will find you and hurt you." He says that all in one breath, never taking his eyes off mine.

I'm about to respond when I hear Esme yell.

"Carlisle stop scaring the boy and both of you get in here!"

Carlisle stops what he is doing and starts walking into the dining room, I follow because I have no idea where I am going. I go over to Isabella and lean in to give her a quick kiss on the lips to which she deepens by sucking on my bottom lip and start dancing with my tongue.

Her mother and father clear their throats. We pull away.

"Sorry, mother, father." She nods at each of them. Her mother just giggles and her dad gives me a slight death glare. It doesn't bother me because I deal with people who stare me down all the time. I deal with crazy people who want to get out of being questioned. Not that Isabella's father is a crazy person.

"It's quite alright. I have some news that I want to tell you, jasper is here to help me. But, I think that we should eat first before I-we go into that." Bella quietly speaks to both of her parents.

We sit down to eat. The dinner was by far the best I have ever had, besides my mama's cooking. The same lady that takes my coat and tells us that dinner was ready also serves us lasagna, green beans, and mashed potatoes. After we eat, the lady whose name I learn is Eleanor, takes away our diner plate, refills our drinks and brings us out this fancy desert that Bella's mother, Esme tells me is from Italy.

"Mother, father. I have some news." Bells nervously says.

"Your pregnant?" Her father asks. Staring at me.

"No, dad. This has nothing to do with Jasper, as I told your before, he is just here for emotional support," she pauses, "James is being let out. Apparently, he got off for good behavior."

Her father shoots up.

"What do you mean? Good behavior?! He tortured you and held you for 3 fucking weeks." He starts to walk around the room.

"Carlisle, love, calm down. You have to be calm for our Bella." Her mother goes over to her husband, and puts her hands on the sides of his cheeks, "I promise that he usually doesn't swear." She turns and looks at us.

"I don't want you to stay alone. Maybe you should move back in with us." He turns to Bella.

"Dad, with all due respect, I need my peace and independency."

"Sir, I don't really want Isabella living alone either." She looks at me very questioningly.

"Jasper, no offense, I don't really want to leave my condo, plus it's a pain to move. I need a home office." She starts to ramble out.

I kiss her little nose.

"Sweetheart, you can't live alone like this. Not with your crazy ex on the loose."

She thinks for about 5 minutes straight. Everyone is dead silent during this. I'm holding Bella, while her father is holding her mother.

"Well, since I can't move in with you and my condo is probably bigger, why don't you move in with me at my place?" she looks up at me.

"That would work. I just don't want you living alone." I kiss her lips.

"Perfect, its settled then," her father claps his hands, walking over to us, "Jasper, you are a Texan ranger correct?"

I clear my throat.

"Yes sir."

"None of that, you'll be living with my daughter now. Remember our conversation from earlier. Protect her with all your life."

We talk for a little bit more. Just talking about us moving in together. Her meeting my parents, her parents meeting my parents. Her mother seems very adamant about meeting my mother. Stubborn, like mother, like daughter.

I know that no matter what, I will protect her with whatever I have.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Okay, so it took me a while to think of what to do with this chapter. I want to try and make longer chapters. Do you think that I rushed any part of this? I have some ideas if they live together now. Let me know what you think and leave a review! Have a great day!**_

 _ **RandomGirl09**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

About a week later

I sink down into the couch at my place and sigh. I smile as I hear the shower turn off upstairs. My house is a mess but I can't bring myself to unpack anymore boxes. I'll just have Jasper put them into the guest bedroom, no one uses it anyways.

"Hey babe? I was thinking, I've met your parents but you've never met mine. Do you think that we could arrange that maybe this weekend or next?" he comes into the living room with his shirt off. God, he looks so delicious.

"Yeah, I'll check my schedule when I get into the office tomorrow." I close my eyes.

I feel his well callused but soft hands rub my shoulders down thru my back. I moan.

"Don't stop. That feels so good" he chuckles, continuing what he is doing to my back, "Hun, can you please get me a glass of red wine and a bowl of popcorn?" I look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't resist when you do that." He stops rubbing my back and goes into the kitchen to get what I asked him to do.

I know. That's why I do it. Even though he complained a little bit, I still hear him open the cupboard door, and clank the wine glass on the marble counter. The smell of popcorn from the microwave comes thru the house.

"Thanks, babe!" I yell out to him.

He comes back in about five minutes later with a bottle of wine. He also has a glass of wine in his hand, a big bowl of popcorn, and two beers which I assume are for himself. How much I love him. Wait love? Where did that come from?

"This isn't healthy eating popcorn and red wine. You need actual food." He lightly scolds me as he sits on the ottoman and starts to rub my feet.

"I've been doing it all my life, I think that I'll be okay." I accept the wine and hold it while eating popcorn with my eyes closed.

"Um, it's Tuesday and I usually watch NCIS at 8pm. Do you think that we could watch it down here? If not, I can always watch it upstairs in the bedroom." He looks so nervous.

"Yeah, we can watch it down here," I glance at the time, "you are going to have to get it on the television as I don't know the channel it comes on. Jasper, you don't have to be nervous to do something here, it is your house to." I stare into his eyes.

"I don't want to offend you and I don't want you to get angry with me." He moves up onto the couch and grabs pulls me close into his chest.

"What's it going to take for you to realize that I won't get mad if you want to do something? If I didn't want, you to move in I wouldn't have asked you to move in." I start poking his chest. In response he pulls me in for a kiss.

To get ready, I pull a blanket over us while jasper gets the remote and changes the channel, when we all are done moving around I snuggle closer to home. We stay cuddling on the couch all through the show then we move up to the bedroom and spoon each other while we sleep.

Hi, its the author here. Do you like how the story is going so far? Should I change something? Please let me know! Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.


End file.
